ShAdOwS oF nOtHiNg
by Luna Kyouyama
Summary: hai minna me recuerdan... si soy la q no termino un fic pero ahora estoy obligada por ¬¬ zo-chan (innerluna: lo q sucede es q esta amenasada de por vida por la loca ya q queria un fic) si y como me cabreaste tanto zo-chan si no eres por lo menos la segund


Konnishiwa minna san!

Como están todos!!? Espero q estén bn, saben hace poco estuve en peligro de muerte, gracias a zo-chan ¬¬ así q pondría a kouji conmigo! Yay! Pero lo dudo por los regaños del futuro pueden ser grandes!

Innerluna: si no sabes cuanto deseas eso

Luna: tú ya quieres q haga otro fic de naruto para q te cree un cuerpo y te cases con gaara así q calla!

Innerluna: OK, ok ya entendí

Bueno pondré a 4 personajes nuevos q se añadirán a la rekishi! Q son de mi propiedad y si me va bn con ellos 4 pondré uno ultimo y pondré a algunos personajes de otras series espero q les guste la idea. Aquí les va el 1º capitulo.

**Shadows of nothing**

**Capitulo 1: llegando a un mundo **

Kouji's POV;

Hoy me desperté, me levante y mire la hora del reloj, si era un día normal, normal desde hace 5 años, si 5 años, y por q? bueno es muy simple, hace 5 años q regrese del digimundo, hace 5 años no veo a mis amigos, hace 5 años que conozco a mi hermano el cual no lo veo desde hace 2 años desde que me cambie a estados unidos, y cuando me llama me cuenta sobre los chicos, por q el si los puede ver o por lo menos a la mayoría, por q?... bueno jumpei se cambio de casa a Tokio, y izumi… izumi se fue denuevo a Italia,… me levanto de la cama con pereza y boy a bañarme, me siento muy sucio, pero al levantarme alguien me detiene… ya lo recordé, desde que tengo novia ella se ah apoderado de mi, y lo raro es q no sabe casi nada de mi- Sutsume onegai déjame irme a bañar- ella sonríe con su cara falsa de niña bonita y me suelta, es muy guapa, es pelirroja de ojos café y una sonrisa muy falsa, en verdad no se por q le acepte q sea mi novia… me bañe y me vestí rápidamente y corrí a la universidad antes q Subsume me agarrara denuevo,… en verdad la odio demo algún día tendré q decirle q se aleje muy pronto de mi q estoy empezando a ser alérgico de ti!!- ojala si sea así hmm…- comencé a cruzar la ultima cuadra hacia la universidad, estoy estudiando filosofía y es muy interesante, pero…-que esta sucediendo!!!- donde estoy todo es completamente negro pero escucho..- una melodía… una bella melodía- pero parece q no estaba solo por q en la oscuridad me contestaron.

¿?: Gracias, no pensé que podrías escuchar mi soneto, pocos pueden hacerlo.

No savia quien era, ni tampoco la veía, solo me veía a mi mismo- quien eres tú y q quieres de mi- hubo un silencio q me pareció una eternidad.

¿?: Eres kouji minamoto cierto?, el chico de la luz, por eso te veo con claridad en mi mundo de oscuridad, estas aquí por q alguien te llama, pero no se quien es.

Que alguien me llamaba eso era estupido- pero para que, ósea que me llaman- mire y busque con la mirada tratando de ver algo y lo vi… un espejo y en el solo me veía yo, o eso creía por q una figura apareció por detrás y me abraso-quien eres?

¿?: Ya lo sabrás kouji-kun, y ahora te están esperando en donde te juntaras con tus amigos

De q me estaba hablando esa chica? Mis amigos?- que amigos, estas hablando q volveré a la universidad?

¿?: A veces los mortales pueden ser muy poco inteligentes… no lo crees Hikari kouji?

Como fue q me dijo?- hikari kouji?- pero perdí el conocimiento poco después.

Koichi's POV;

Aw! Que flojera!- me levante con pereza pero vi la hora del reloj- que estoy llegando tarde!! Takuya me va a matar!- me visto rápidamente y bajo sin desayunar- espero q este esperándome todavía… - corrí como mas pude y al llegar a la esquina donde debería juntarme con el- no esta se debe haber ido -.- bueno me iré solo con tal la primera clase es de historia y a el le toca ingles- así que me encamino solo por las calles hacia la universidad de shibuya donde estudio derecho, bueno quien lo creería, y mientras pienso en esto ya llegue a la universidad de shibuya, es un gran edificio color canela, y con varios vidrios de colores en las paredes decorando las habitaciones, ahora como había dicho me boy a la clase mas aburrida del mundo… historia, con el profesor saito o como todos le dicen, el lobo de mibú, es alto con una mirada penetradora de color dorado, y cabello peinado con grasa y negro teñido (XD si el te escuchara te mata)

Saito: buenos días joven kimura, que bien que se ah decidido a acompañarnos

Lo miro y trato de poner la mejor cara q puedo- si señor lamento el retraso, me quede dormido- y cuando trato de avanzar el lobo se pone al frente mío y me exclama

Saito: y por eso se a ganado una tarea extra, sobre la importancia de la revolución francesa para la actualidad y por que me a entendido?...

Eh?- pero q sucedió? Donde estoy? Escuche al profesor decirme algo sobre una tarea extra y todo se borro repentinamente- en verdad no me importaría q lo hubiera tragado un oyó negro pero si me trago a mi…

¿?: (Rie) jajajajajaXD q simpático eres, pero lamento interrumpirte, nadie ni nada te trago... Bueno si te trajeron aquí

Una chica quien es?- quien eres tu y donde estoy?- miro a todos lados pero la luz no me deja ver donde estoy

¿?: Tu eres un fantasma? Por el aspecto negro digo yo, bueno quien soy yo lo sabrás cuando todos lleguen a donde vas así que te pido un poco de paciencia onegai

Demo para que?- para que quieres que…-pero no me dejo continuar

¿?: Es simple solo espera

Y denuevo perdí el conocimiento no se que ocurrió con migo o con ella pero tengo el presentimiento que pronto lo averiguare…. Pronto.

Takuyas POV

Me levante muy emocionado hoy me juntaría en la tarde con la chica mas linda de la universidad, se llama kitty, y es un poco baja, con ojos azules y pelo de color negro noche, esta estudiando medicina, lo que yo hubiera estudiado si no fuera por que tuve una muy baja puntuación que solo me alcanzo para diseño- TT- me levanto y veo la hora, es muy temprano como para esperar a koichi así que iré a comprarle un regalo… me levanto me ducho y me visto para salir a ver si hay algo abierto pero ni los supermercados están abiertos a las 6 de la mañana- ''- así que me propongo a esperar a koichi en la esquina-…- pero al llegar me encontré con ella -¡k-k-kitty!

Kitty me sonríe y lo admito estoy loca por ella- hola takuya como estas, estas listo para la tarde?

Me sonrojo y trato de evitar su mirada- s-si cl-claro que si- la miro

Kitty- que bn ahora me acompañas a la universidad, es que siempre boy sola y me gustaría ir contigo, te parece?- me sonríe

Claro por que no la iba de acompañar koichi entenderá- claro vamos- así que me encamino con kitty a la universidad hablamos de muchas cosas para olvidar la tensión entre nosotros pero en el momento mas interesante ya habíamos llegado a clases y nos tuvimos que separar, yo tenia clases de ingles y ella de química, así q tomamos caminos distintos y fuimos a nuestras respectivas salas, tenia clases con la profesora erica, baja de pelo corto color café y de tez blanca, no es muy popular pero le tienen cariño por el tiempo que se toma para enseñarles bien a cada estudiante, así que empecé con las clases con..

Erica: un examen sorpresa!- hubo bullicio general por toda la sala, menos los cerebritos que sacaron sus lápices b-5 para las pruebas y al entregarme la hoja…-que paso aquí!- el tiempo se detuvo y una chica la cual no pude ver bien

¿?: Hola pequeño elegido de fuego estas dispuesto a volver a ser el tu de hace 5 años pera salvar mi mundo?

Denuevo?!, hace 5 años quiere decir- quiere decir que volveré al digimundo?- sonreí como hace mucho no lo hacia iba a tener lo que perdí hace mucho gracias a una desconocida

¿?: No joven de fuego pero es un lugar donde necesitan su ayuda, nos veremos luego

Que se va?- no espera donde boy?!- pero nadie me contesto perdí mi conocimiento totalmente.

Tomokis POV

Hoy me quería levantar para ir a la secundaria pero no pude, trate y trate pero me obligaron a quedarme allí, y todo por la estupida gripe, no tengo fuerzas para mantenerme despierto pero continuo esforzándome hasta q el sueño me gano, lo siento soy débil

¿?1: Esta muy débil para que ayude a los demás

¿?2: Entonces uno menos

¿?3: En realidad no me interesa eso, un cadáver menos a mi colección

¿?1 y 2: vamos a morir!

¿?4: …. Mejor me quedo callado

Jumpeis POV

La terrible ciudad de Tokio… bueno que mejor lugar para trabajar como chef gourmet no?, y como eso es de noche tengo toda la mañana libre para mi y para mi , así que iré de compras al supermercado, ayer celebre la fiesta de despedida de soltero de un amigo y se comieron el refrigerador entero --''- bueno a quien mas q a mi se me ocurre prestar mi casa para eso ¬¬ así que me dispongo a salir de esta pocilga antes que… esperen un minuto q ocurre con la calle? Y por que nadie se mueve- hola señor que sucede?- pero miro arriba de un auto a un hombre que me miraba fijo y q no era igual a los otros

¿?: Jumpei de trueno, te arriesgarías nuevamente con tus amigos a salvar el mundo?

Esta hablando de- el digimundo nos necesita?- el niega con la cabeza y no me dice nada mas todo se vuelve oscuro.

Izumis POV

Son las 3 de la tarde en italia y salí de la universidad hace poco por que no tenia clases en la tarde- bueno gracias a dios que no hay mas clases, estaba exhausta- y miro a mi lado esperando una respuesta

¿?: Yo también no aguanto más este calvario, gracias a dios que en 2 días mas tenemos vacaciones

Ella es soffia mi mejor amiga desde que llegue aquí, es muy linda, también es rubia, con unos ojos dorados (son reales ¬¬) muy lindos, no sonríe mucho y es muy inteligente- lo se… oye tu me acompañarías a Japón?

Soffia: eh? A Japón? Y para que vas a ir a Japón?

La miro, es muy divertida, y sabe escuchar aun que no le gusta q le ayuden es sus problemas, pero le encanta ser útil- es que tengo unos amigos allá q no veo ase mucho – miro al cielo y siento q ella sonríe- y como tenemos vacaciones para ti seria beneficioso ir, además q te aprendiste todas las palabras en japonés q te enseñe, y podrías conocer a mis amigos son muy simpáticos

Soffia: ah…ah… deacuerdo… demo…

Demo… que es lo que ocurrió aquí por que el tiempo….- Por que el tiempo se detuvo!?

¿?1: Quieres saberlo?

¿?2: O quieres ir directamente al punto

Dos chicas aparecieron frente a mi una blanca y la otra negra ningún rasgo se le notaba a ninguna si no solo la silueta- quienes son…. Eto… mejor simplemente vamos al grano q ocurre aquí-

¿?2: Te vamos a juntar con tus compañeros

¿?1: Pero a cambio decidirán si me ayudan a mí o a ella

Demo…- demo como escogeremos eso?- ellas sonríen y desaparecen dejándome en la duda… después de eso nada ocurrió, o por lo menos eso creo.

**La autora:**

Hai minna! Como esta les gusto? Espero q si, y también espero que me den su opinión con un review (innerluna: y si no recibes ni un mail de zo-chan?) ya me adelante a los hechos, la mato y re mato cuando la encuentre en el MSN!, luego borro el fic q tanto quería que hiciera y mejor aun la revivo y la vuelvo a matar!! Luego dejo a takuya sin derecho al día del padre! Y a todos sus otros enamorados igual y seguiría así! Wajajajajaja (innerluna: no se como estoy diciendo esto pero… . me das miedo!) gracias yo también te quiero.

Bueno no le pongan atención a las acotaciones anteriores espero ansiosamente sus review- y si tu zo-chan no eres la primera castro a tu takuya!!!! Y de por si también a tu taku-kun!!!! Wajaja wjaja wjajajajaja XD

#Matta ne#


End file.
